Never Build A Time Machine
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: Musa, Riven, Tecna, and Timmy had gone into 15 years into the future by mistake, but it couldn't be that bad, right? Well, that's what they thought at first too...until some kids recognizes them as 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'.
1. Chapter 1

**You know what? Screw this, I'm going to make a remake. And make it a bit...longer this time. So yes. There will be an actual plot rather than that two-shot I wrote long ago.**

 **Oh, and remember that I said that this is an AU back then? Well, it's not. At least, not anymore. It's going to take place in the usual Winx universe but the pairings will only include MusaxRiven and TecnaxTimmy. And maybe some future versions of their friends, I guess.**

 **On a side note: This takes place at where Time Travel hasn't been invented yet. Despite the existence of magic and advanced technology.**

 **So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

"H-hey, Tec..." A certain ginger-haired Specialist had started, stammering through his ultra-smartphone as he lightly scratched his blushing cheeks. He was really nervous, yet excited about what he was about to tell, or show, his girlfriend Tecna his new invention. Something that the Technology fairy herself thought that was logically impossible, or at least, in a technological sense, who really knows if you can time travel using magic or not? And yet here he is, about to prove his highly intelligent girlfriend wrong, even after long months endless research and failures, it was worth it. "Err, I have something to, y'know, show you, and uh, perhaps you could come over to see it..? Look, it's okay if you're bus-"

"Errm, what might this thing you're intending to show me be?" Asked Tecna through the phone curiously.

"I-it's a surprise, actually. But it will really blow your mind! Well, not literally..." Timmy laughed nervously. He doesn't know why, but he always seemed to feel nervous or flustered to Tecna, despite the fact that they've been dating for 2 years now.

It took a moment for the technology fairy to respond, probably pondering if she should or not. The bespectacled Specialist on the other hand just gulped at this nervously. Is she going to say no? "Sure thing, Timmy. I'll be on my way."

Timmy gave a big sigh of relief at this, before starting to grin like a fool. "Great! See you soon, Cupcake!" He said rather cheerfully, after Tecna hung up, probably starting to get ready, Timmy then calmly put down his phone on his bedside table. "YES!" He cheered as he threw his arms up in the air, before jumping up and down on his bed in joy. Never did he feel this excited and confident in his life. Not only have he invented such piece of _really_ advanced technology, but he will also win a bet that he and his girlfriend made a year ago.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tecna just stared down on her super-ultra-smartphone, blinking a couple of times. Is it just her, or did Timmy sounded awfully excited and confident all of a sudden? Not that she wanted him to be like that, but she just found it odd. _Is is because of the...no._ She shook her head at the thought of someone, even her tech-genius of a boyfriend, to invent such thing. Not even the most intelligent individual in the most technologically advanced realm, Zenith, could attempt to create one that actually functions. So why did her boyfriend sounded so excited.

 _Well, one way to find out._ With a sigh, she got up from her bed and walked over to the closet, grabbing a jacket before going out.

Musa, laying on her bed with her head hanging by the end of it, looked up curiously as her roommate put on her purple and green jacket and was about to reach for the door, "Hey Tec, where ya goin'?" She asked as she hung her headphones around her neck, faint music can be heard.

The technology fairy stopped after hearing her musical friend's question. "Oh, I'm going to Red Fountain. Timmy asked me to come over...for some reason."

"Oh?" The musical fairy raised a brow at this. Before asking, "Well, can I come? It's been a while since I've seen Riven, y'know."

"Sure, I suppose." Tecna shrugged nonchalantly, before giving her friend a warning look. "Oh, and please don't throw any more pieces of appliances at him this time."

"He was asking for it!" Musa giggled as she rolled out of her guitar-shaped bed and also grabbed a red jacket. It was getting quite chilly in Magix this time of the year.

Once they were ready, they got out of their room. Only to be greeted by their nature-loving friend, Flora, who was currently watering her plants in their common room. "Oh, hey, you two." The brunette greeted them with a sweet smile. "Where are you off to?"

"To Red Fount-"

"I'm going to throw a blender at Riven's face." Musa beamed excitedly. "Wanna come with us?!"

Flora chuckled at the musical fairy's first statement, before shaking her head at the question she had been given. "Sounds fun, but no thanks. And I doubt Helia would be there in this time so..."

"Bummer. But, well, if you say so..." Musa sighed, it would have been fun if their nature-loving friend would come with them, but she understands. "Tell Bloom and the others if they're wondering!" Musa informed Flora as she pulled her best friend's hand and practically dragged her out the door. Flora just nodded along, before going back to her own business.

* * *

"Is that toaster really necessary?" Tecna asked the other fairy, who was currently holding a brand-new blender that they bought not less than 20 minutes ago. They were now in the Red Fountain corridors and are walking towards their boyfriends' dorms.

"Uh-huh." Musa nodded eagerly as she hugged the new piece of appliance closer to her. "I dunno, I just feel like I should give them a new blender. They're probably suffering, y'know, not being able to make delicious milkshakes."

Tecna shook her head and rolled her eyes at this, but decided to say nothing. Once they arrived, Musa was about to open the dorm door, but as she was about to grab the handle, the door had already been opened. Revealing their blonde friend Stella and her boyfriend Brandon. "Oh, hey girls!" Stella cheerfully greeted them as she clung on the brunette's arm.

"Oh, hey, Tim's already waiting for you." The brunette Squire informed the two, specifically Tecna, as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder to point behind him. Seeing Musa holding a brand new blender, "Oh, and please don't throw that blender. I can't stand it when innocent blenders get hurt." He joked, earning a laugh and a playful punch from his girlfriend.

Without another word, Stella pulled her boyfriend's arm and practically dragged him out, probably excited going to the mall. "Anyway, see you later dawlings! My schnookums and I are shopping~!"

Tecna and Musa looked at each other, before shaking their heads as they opened the door to their boyfriends' dorm room. Musa, immediately spotting a certain spiked haired Specialist casually watching sports or something that boys like, practically charged into him, the new blender in hand. "RIVEEENN!"

Riven was rather startled for a moment and flinched when he spotted his girlfriend with his worst nightmare; a blender. Seeing her holding the blending mechanism in a fighting kind of way, he tried to defend himself.

The musical fairy stopped to look at her terrified boyfriend. Wow, that incident must have traumatized the poor arrogant Specialist. She then bursts out laughing, knowing how Riven, basically the hot-headed, brave, and strong lone-wolf she had known all these years are now afraid of a blender. After she stopped laughing, she then sat down beside him and handed him the blender, slowly, as if to not startle him. "Aww, don't be so Blenderphobic Riv, here, I felt bad for the old one, so I just bought you a new one."

"Oh, really? Well, uh, thanks, I guess." Riven slowly and cautiously receives the blender. "Wait, you felt bad for the blender?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What about me? There was a freakin' blender being thrown at me, not to mention my head, and you're just feeling bad for the blender?"

"You have a thick skull, Rivendell."

"That's not the point! And don't call me that!"

While the two are still bickering with each other, Tecna just sighed and shook her head at this. Before turning to what she recognized as Timmy's room. As she was about to walk in, she noticed that the door was slightly opened, and there were beeping and static noises inside. Curiously, she peered through the slightly opened door, "Timmy?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Timmy suddenly turned around with a grin on his face. "Tec, finally, you're here! Come in, you need to see this!"

She nodded and came through the door, slowly making her way to her boyfriend and that big machinery that he tinkered with. "Is this what you were intending to show me?" She asked him, raising a brow as she examined the machinery. "Errm, what does it do?"

Timmy just grinned at her and chuckled. "Guess it."

"I despise guessing games." Tecna sighed, shaking her head.

The ginger-haired Specialist pouted at this, "Fine, it's a...believe it or not, a machine that makes you travel through time."

Tecna blinked at this and stared at the bespectacled Specialist in confusion. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes...? Why wouldn't I?" Timmy said as he gestured at his time machine. "I've been attempting to build this time machine ever since we had an argument about whether a Time Machine could exist or not. It was very difficult and challenging, but here it is."

But they had that argument a year and a month ago...? Tecna thought. Did Timmy really spend 13 months trying to build something that seems so logically impossible? She continued on examining the machinery. "Well, that is quite impressive, I have to say." She said, turning to him, "But does it function? Properly, I might add."

"Of course!" Timmy smiled as he adjusts his red-rimmed glasses, "I've tried it earlier and I guarantee you, it definitely works."

"Well, I'd like to see and experience it myself." Tecna implied. "You know, to prove that you are indeed right."

"Eh, why not?" Timmy shrugged as he went on to try and turn on the machine. "You know, we can bring Rive-"

"Hey guys," Musa casually greeted them after walking in to the room, seeing the machine, she grew curious. "Huh, what's that gizmo over there?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, Musa." Timmy says to the musical fairy, before glancing at his girlfriend, asking if Musa had come with her, to which she nodded. "Err, it's a time machine." He answered her question, gesturing to the time machine.

"Well, I hope it won't explode my part of the room this time." Riven remarked after following after Musa, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

Timmy rolls his eyes as he continued typing on his keypad on the time machine. "Err, Tecna and I are using this time machine to travel through time, and we're wondering if you tw-"

"YES!" Musa answered excitedly before the bespectacled boy could even finish his sentence.

Once the machine got ready for time travelling, both Timmy and Tecna got in, while Musa practically skipped into it, dragging her boyfriend with her. "Okay, in what time should we go?" Timmy asked them as he continued on typing.

"What about, like, 15 years from now?" Musa suggested. "Who knows?! We might meet our future children or something! That'd be nice."

Rive scoffs. "Like you would be a mother."

"Oh shut up."

"Maybe a month from now, just to be safe." Tecna suggested.

"Good idea, Tec." Timmy agreed, completely ignoring the now bickering couple as he applied the correct date of the time they were going in. 15 years in the future would have been nice, but Timmy thought it was a bit too dangerous.

"No fair!" Musa whined, it would have cool to meet her future children, or the future versions of her friends.

"Okay, everyone, hang on, it will be a bit bumpy." Timmy announced to them, pulling a nearby lever. Suddenly, the lights were turned off and it was silent.

"I knew this was a fl-" Riven was about to remark but was cut off by a sudden shaking of the ground, causing the two couples to hold on to something or to each other. This lasted for about 10 minutes, until it stopped immediately as the door automatically opened.

Once it opened, the two couples slowly walked out of the machine, examining their surroundings while Timmy had shrunk his time machine in pocket size. They are in an alley of some sort. "Nothing much changed." Musa commented sadly as she and the others came out of the alley.

"Well, it's only been a month, what do you expect?" Tecna questions.

"I dunno," Musa admitted, shrugging. "15 years would have been nice. But no, it had to be 1 month, how boring." She muttered irritably, but quietly as the four walked in the streets of Magix, a month from their original timeline.

"Can we split up or something?" Riven suggested. "I heard Great Thief Auto V came up yesterday."

"Seriously?" Timmy asked him with wide eyes, how didn't he notice this.

"We NEED to buy that." Riven insisted, ever since Timmy had introduced violent video games to him, he had been addicted since. He turned to Musa, "Err, Muse, is it okay, if we, y'know, split up or something...?"

Musa turned to Tecna, asking if they could split up. With boys buying their game and them doing something else. Seeing the technology fairy shrug, she then nodded. "Sure."

* * *

(1 hour later)

"I'm bored!" Musa kept on wailing as the two girls kept on walking around the streets of Magix. "I told you, it should have been like 15 years in the future! But no! It had to be 1 month!"

"Musa, please shut up before I backhand you so hard that you'll find yourself waking up 15 years later." Tecna threatened, not looking up from her phone. Other than being fed up about her friend's complaining, Tecna was also pissed at the fact that her phone insists that it is very outdated when Tecna had swore she had updated yesterday, and thus, last month.

The musical fairy became silent at this as she huffed, looking around for any familiar people that she could spot. So far, no one.

She sighed, about to give up, when she spotted two kids.

She never really saw them in her life, but, they look so awfully familiar for some reason. They were boys, not older than 10. One was too busy looking at his watch for some reason, he had somewhat shaggy magenta hair, teal colored eyes, and wore a pair of dark blue-rimmed glasses. The other looked extremely bored and looked like he was complaining, while looking around as if he was looking for someone, he had short spiked blackish-blue hair, and sharp looking blue eyes, he also looked like he has one of his front teeth missing.

The other boy looked so familiar to her the most; blackish-blue hair and blue eyes, it looks awfully like her. And those eye shape...it looks awfully like R-

Her thoughts were interrupted by her concerned friend. "Musa, what's wrong?" She asked in concern, finally looking up at her phone after giving up.

"Uh, Tec, don't those kids look...familiar to you, somehow...?" Musa asked her friend, pointing at those two kids.

Tecna blinked and examined those two boys herself. Those looked like pretty much normal boys; one thing looked odd to her though. The boy with glasses has magenta hair like, one of the most rarest natural hair colors in the magic dimension. But she just shrugged it off. "Perhaps it's nothing, Musa." She sighed.

Musa sighed, also shrugging it off. "I guess you're right, Tec."

As they continued on walking around, Musa decided to glance back at the direction the two boys again. Only to realize that the spiky-haired one had took notice of her and was now pointing at her to notify his friend, or at least, in her direction. The musical fairy tensed up at this and continued walking away, ignoring it.

But still, she couldn't help but glance again. Now, she saw them walking to their direction. She took a deep breath and continued on walking trying to think that the boys are probably after some other people rather than them, who happens to be near them. _'C'mon Muse, what're you thinking! Why would kids want to talk to you?! Unless they're one of my...impossible! How would they be here when I'm only one month in the future?! Unless..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a small hand tug on her jacket. She turned to see, the same boy. " _Mom_ , where have you been?!"

Tecna stopped her walking as she noticed that her friend was stopped by a boy, who apparently called her _Mom._ The technology fairy was about to ask Musa what is going on when another boy had ran towards them, specifically Tecna.

" _Mother!_ " The other boy exclaims, to the two, specifically Tecna. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

* * *

 **Yay, cliffhangers, you gotta love 'em!**

 **I don't know, is this story okay? Should I probably continue it or something? I don't know, I'm not really that confident when it comes to my stories. Plus, I probably made the characters a tad bit, maybe too Out of Character.**

 **...Maybe.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you don't have it?!" Riven demanded angrily to the cashier, after they and their girlfriends had parted, Riven and Timmy immediately went to their local game store for a copy of _Grand Theft Auto: Magix Edition_. But for some reason, the cashier looked awfully confused, and said that they didn't have this game. "I know it was released yesterday, so you're bound to have them stocked here!"

"S-sir," The cashier started, scared at the angry Specialist. She honestly didn't know what in the realms he was talking about, the _Grand Theft Auto_ franchise ended _years_ ago. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any copies of that game here, at least, not anymore." She said in a small, squeaky voice, trying not to make the hothead mad. People like him are the reason why she hates her job.

"Not anymore?" Timmy questioned, adjusting his glasses. Well, at least there is a much calmer, and nicer one out of the two. "Err, what do you mean? I thought the game was released yesterday?"

The cashier blinked, from her knowledge, the game was released, in fact, yesterday, that also happens to be a _decade and a half_ ago. "Yes." She nodded, "But I don't mean to be rude or anything, yes, the game was released yesterday, _fifteen years_ ago, that is." She said quietly, almost as if she whispered it. But both the Specialists heard it, loud and clear.

"... _What?"_ Riven demanded, his eyes widened as Timmy turned pale and frantically checked his time machine, now in the form of a watch. "Please tell me you're kidding..."

The woman behind the counter shook her head in response.

"...S-she's right, Riven..." The bespectacled Specialist looked up at the spiked-haired Specialist with a horrified. "We've time traveled so far in the future that we ended up in fifteen years from present time-"

"Excuse me?" The cashier interrupted him, raising a brow as she looked at them in disbelief. Now that they've mentioned it, those two men do, in fact, look awfully familiar, like the local fathers that bring their children here for games...only younger. She even remembered the bespectacled man and his daughter coming in here not too long ago too. In fact, she sees the young girl walking towards them, a game in hand.

Before Riven could yell at the ginger-haired Specialist, Timmy felt a small hand tugging his sleeve. Blinking, he looked down and sees a little girl, not older than eight, tugging his sleeve, a copy of _Mario Kart 18_ in hand. The girl has pale skin, shoulder-length orange-brown hair with asymmetrical light magenta bangs, and bright hazel eyes that showed curiosity more than anything. " _Daddy_?" The girl called out, showing him the game she was holding. "Can I buy this? Please?"

Timmy just stood there in shock, so was Riven, but the cashier was just standing awkwardly there.

Did she just call him _Daddy?_

* * *

Musa just stood there in shock as she stared down at the boy, so was Tecna. The word they just called them kept ringing in the fairies' minds.

 _Mom, where have you been?!_

 _Mother! We've been looking everywhere for you!_

D...did those kids just called them _Mom_ and _Mother?_ Did they? Did those boys, who looked awfully like them, identified them as their parent?

A...are they even parents to begin with?

Impossible! They're barely even 20 years old! Even if they're in the future, they shouldn't be able to meet their future offspring, at least, not in this timeline. What's that? Barely a month has passed and they now have children? Much less a decade old children?

These poor kids must have mistaken them for their mothers or something.

Snapping out of her shock and clearing her throat, she turned to the kids as she tried to regain her composure, trying hard not to freak out and run away. "Look, you two, I think you may have mistaken me and my friend for your mothers,"

The two boys raised brows at this and looked at each other, before looking back at the pink-haired fairy with a confused. "What do you mean?" The blue-haired boy asked, scrunching his nose as he looked up at them. "Of course we know you!"

"No, you don't, kiddo." Musa told them firmly after snapping out of her frozen state, "Neither of us are your mums, got that?" She said. "Now run along now and find your real moms and leave us alone."

Apparently, the boys didn't buy it, especially the spiky-haired one, who one can tell that he is stubborn. "Not funny, mom."

"We're not your mums!"

"Then what are you then?" The other boy asked, adjusting his glasses in a judgmental way as he narrowed his teal eyes at the musical fairy. " _Aunt Musa?_ "

"Yeah." The blue-haired boy agreed, now narrowing his eyes at them, seeing their surprised and shocked looks, he asked to the technology fairy, "What's the matter, _Aunt Tecna?_ "

* * *

 **Cliffhangers are nice, aren't they?**

 **Anyway, I finally thought of a decent plot for this! Yippee! *Blows confetti*But I won't reveal it to you yet, I like to keep the suspense for the right time.**

 **Oh, and uh, *checks script*, wait, I don't have anything else to say...Well, whatever.**

 **Thanks for reading, I guess!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Timmy, I can't believe you'd just knock someone up like that." Riven jokingly shook his head as the two walked on the streets of Magix, 15 years in the future. With the same little girl who called Timmy her 'Daddy' clinging on the bespectacled Specialist.

Timmy just sighed at this, "Riven, it's 15 years in the future, of course there's a chance that I would have a child or two..."

"So you admit that she's your kid?" Riven raised a brow.

"Yes...?" Timmy shrugged, looking down at the girl. "I do admit that we do bear some resemblance..." He says, examining her features. Her eye color, nose shape, ears, head shape, and not to mention her hair (except her bangs) looked similar to his own. But her other features are all too familiar to him...

"I wonder who the mom is though." Riven shrugs, looking down at the clingy girl, "What if it's not Te-"

"Perhaps it is hers." Timmy interrupted the spiky-haired Specialist, "I-I can definitely see some resemblance from her..."

"Or, you're just in denial." Riven scoffed.

"Not funny, Riven." He frowned, he didn't want to think that he would not end up with his beloved girlfriend in the future...it's just really absurd if he thought about it.

Riven mockingly held his arms up in surrender. "I'm only saying." He said, looking at the girl and blinking, "What's her name, by the way?"

Timmy just shrugged at this and gently nudged the girl, "Err, hey, don't mean to be rude, but what's your name?"

The girl in question just looked up, blinking and wondering as to why in the realms would her 'father' ask her for her name. "I-it's...Tamara." She quietly says, "But you can call me Tam or Tammy..."

The two looked at each other at this. "You are definitely the father." Riven declares, "Even her name sounds really similar to yours."

"That, or it's just a mere coincidence." Timmy sighed, he never really imagined himself as a father, even in the future. "I can't really imagine myself as a father..."

The girl, or rather, Tammy, looked up at this with a raised brow. "What do you mean? You are my dad!"

Timmy and Riven both blinked at this, "See?" Riven gestures to the girl, "You are the father."

The ginger-haired Specialist ignored his friend and turned to the girl who is supposedly his daughter. "L-look, Tammy, you just probably mistaken me for someone else..."

Tammy just furrowed her brows at this. "No I didn't." She said firmly. "Even uncle Riven knows you're my dad."

They stopped their tracks at this, shocked. Especially Riven, he was just kidding when he said that Timmy was the father. "What did you just say?"

* * *

Meanwhile.

"So basically, you're saying that you're from the past?" The boy with spiky hair raised a brow at his supposed mother. "I knew something was up."

"Yeah," Musa nodded, "Happy now, kid?"

After the shocking discovery that these kids might just be their kids in the future after merely mentioning their names, both Musa and Tecna decided to try to explain their situation to their future children.

"How odd." The other boy mused, "But at the same time, fascinating." He looked up, "Say, what exactly is the reason as to why you came here in the first place? Considering how risky time traveling is and all."

"Nothing much." Musa shrugged, "Just checking out."

"We weren't even supposed to be here in the first place." Tecna shook her head, "It was only supposed to be one month just to be sure, but I have no idea how we even ended up in this timeline."

"But that's so cool though."

"What are your names, anyway?" Musa raised a brow at the boys whose names weren't revealed.

"The name's Robin!" The spiky-haired boy, or rather, Robin, introduced himself confidently, pointing at himself with a big grin. "And that guy's Theodork." He said, pointing at the bespectacled boy.

"It's Theodore." The boy sighed, adjusting his glasses, "But you can call me Teddy."

"So," Musa began, "You're Robin," She pointed at the blue-haired boy, who nodded, "And you're Teddy." She said, pointing at the bespectacled boy, who also nodded.

"The one and only!" Robin smirked.

 _I can definitely see some of Riven in there._ Musa thought.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now I guess. So far, you've met Tammy, Robin, and Teddy. Musa and Riven's daughters will be introduced probably in the next chapter or so, I guess, so yeah.**

 **I. Don't. Have. Anything. Else. To. Say. So. Thank. You. For. Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter contains scenes about what the Winx are up to in the present world and it will also introduce the other Winx children, along with other children that may or may not have an important role in this story.**

 **Also, there will be foreshadowing.**

 **So yeah, without further ado, go on and read this chapter.**

* * *

"Hey, girls," Bloom greeted the her friends as she came in the common room in their dorm, with the remaining Winx girls - other than Musa and Tecna - hanging around. She was about to announce that there was going to be a slumber party, just like they've planned, but seeing the technology and musical fairies no where to be found, she blinked, "Where's Musa and Tecna?"

The three remaining Winx girls shrugged and shook their heads at this. "They said they'd be over to the guys' place because Timmy needed Tecna for something," Flora said, continuing on watering her plants.

"But it's getting late." Layla frowned, looking down at her watch, "Not to mention that it's passed curfew!"

"Oh, calm down darlings." Stella said, filing her fingernails as her head practically hung at the edge of the sofa with her feet in the air. "Who knows what they and their boyfriends are up to right now at this time of the night?" She winked.

"Stell, oh my god." Layla said, shaking her head at the thought.

"What? I'm just saying!" Stella exclaimed, before shrugging, "But if they're not doing _that_ with their boyfriends, then let's not think about any bad or wild scenarios, like them meeting their future kids, for example."

"Okay, what kind of scenario is that?" Layla asked, blinking.

"A really wild one, if you ask me."

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Where in the realms are those two now?" A girl named Scarlet probably at least 12 years old, with pale skin, long, wavy blonde hair along with fiery red streaks that gave a rather 'fiery' vibe, along with bright cyan eyes, demanded irritably at the absence of her two friends. Facing to her other friends, boys and girls in varieties of ages, ranging from at least 6-12 years old.

"Heck if we know, Scarlet." A boy with the name Lucian, Luke for short, probably 11 years old, with slightly tanned skin, short, dirty blond hair, and matching golden eyes merely shrugged.

"Last time I heard, they spotted Aunt Tecna and Aunt Musa nearby or something." Another girl, this time with the name of Heather, shrugged. She was at least the same age as Luke, with olive skin, long, dark hair tied into a long braid, and narrow emerald eyes.

"Well, they should have at least told us first." Scarlet, the first girl who spoke, frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Mommy was here?" A boy named Atom, at least 6 years of age, with fair skin, short, light blue hair and bright green eyes, exclaimed excitedly at the mention of his 'mother'.

"Wait," Another boy, with tanned skin, short, wavy blue hair, and cerulean eyes furrowed his brows in confusion at this, his name was Noah. "Aren't Aunt Tecna supposed to be busy taking care of some custard papers or something like that with Uncle Timmy and Aunt Musa is looking after May and Amy since they're sick?"

"Aww," A girl fake-cooed, unlike the other children, she looked rather...what was the word? Dark, that's what it was. She was at least 13 by now, with pale skin, short and straight maroon hair, and rather dark looking purple eyes, her name was Raven. "I think they missed their mommies, how sweet...and pathetic of them to do so."

"I agree." Another boy asked, presumably the same age as the dark girl, he also looked like her too, with the exception of his short brown hair and sharp eyes, so one could easily assume that the two are twins, which they are. His name is Damien. "Pathetic indeed."

The other children just groaned at this and rolled their eyes. "Okay, Rave and Dame, no one wants your negativity around here, alright?" Scarlet muttered to the dark twins, "Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with your super evil cousins?"

The two merely shrugged at this, "Joint custody can be a witch sometimes." Raven shrugged.

They only blinked at this, "What the heck is a joint custody?" Noah asked in confusion.

"Why don't you ask Teddy over there?" Damien answered casually, throwing his thumb into the direction of a certain orange-haired boy talking with his sister through a holographic call with some some women that the kids assume as Musa and Tecna. But there was something odd about them...they look...younger?

* * *

"Again, this is so cool! Meeting my mom, from the past!" Robin grinned, pumping his fist pretentiously, "Wait 'till I tell Raven and Damien all about this. Look who's more cool now?" He mused quietly to himself, talking about a certain extremely arrogant, and not to mention evil, half-siblings. "Ooh, I wonder if my past dad is here too-"

"Raven and Damien?" Musa raised a brow, "Don't tell me I have other kids-"

"Not really, at least, when it comes to Raven and Damien. But you, in fact, have twin girls named May and Amy." Teddy stated, adjusting his

"Who's Raven and Damien, then?" Tecna asked.

"Well, they are technically Robin's half-sib-" His words were cut off as the blue-haired boy covered his mouth hastily.

"Would you shut up, Theodork?" Robin muttered irritably, still covering the bespectacled boy's mouth, "I swear if you spill the beans of what happens in this timeline I will-" The blue-haired boy was this time cut off by a sudden ringing of presumably a phone in one of Teddy's pockets.

Robin quickly let go of his friend as Teddy quickly grabbed for his phone that is somehow more technologically advanced than of past Tecna's. Opening the said device and checking the caller ID for a moment, upon realizing who the caller is, he slightly turned pale and gulped at this, "Oh no..."

"Hey, who's it?" Robin demanded, "Don't tell me it's that really weird guy who's like, your other d-"

"He is not like that to me at all!" Teddy protested irritably. "Plus, it's my sister!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Robin rolls his eyes, "Just answer that darn loud thing already."

Teddy could only scowl at this as he answered the call in holographic form, revealing his sister, Tamara, or Tammy, with a sheepish grin on her face. "Tamara?"

Tammy cleared her throat for a moment, "Why, yes, hello, dear brother." She greeted them with such formality that Teddy couldn't help but feel unsettled by this, did she get in trouble again? "I'm afraid I have a rather...odd surprise for you."

The boy could only raise a brow at this, "And may I ask what that might be?"

"Well, look who decided to visit us future people!" Tammy exclaims excitedly as two guys came behind her with sheepish looks.

"Hey there, my future kid from the future!" Riven greeted with a smirk from the hologram, Tam continued grinning at this whereas Timmy just sighed. "Robbie, right?"

"It's not Robbie, it's Robin!" Robin points out irritably, he didn't like it when someone calls him Robbie, especially the certain ginger-haired girl. Speaking of the ginger-haired girl..."You! You told him!" He pointed an accusing finger at the ginger haired girl through the hologram. "How dare you!"

"What?" Tammy could only shrug innocently at this. "Robbie sounds cute, you know?"

"Well, I don't do cute, thank you very much." Robin muttered, sticking a tongue out for her. Tammy only returned the gesture. It didn't take long for this to end up as a rather childish fight of funny and mocking faces between the two.

While the two were having their silly fight, the four could only look at them in confusion, "Err, they're always like that." Teddy cleared his throat, turning to Tecna and Musa, "Uh, I didn't know that you've brought Dad and Uncle Riven here..."

"What's wrong, got a problem with that, mini-geek?" Riven demanded to the bespectacled boy.

"N-not at all!" Teddy quickly shook his head, Aunt Musa wasn't kidding when she said that Uncle Riven once had one hell of a temper. "I just find it extremely surprising, you know?" He laughed nervously. "Err, are there others with you? Aunt Bloom? Aunt Stella? Uncle Helia?"

They shook their heads at this, much to Teddy's relief. "Not really, just the four of us." Tecna sighed, before turning to Timmy, "You messed up." It wasn't a question.

"I messed up..." Timmy repeated with a sigh, slight shame in his voice as he scratched his head. "Sorry about that...'

Tecna just sighed and shook her head at this, approaching him, "It's okay," She assured him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, despite being holographic because why not. "At least your contraption didn't kill us or anything."

Timmy could only blush momentarily at this and laughed, "I guess so,"

While the techno couple was having their moment, Teddy couldn't help but look at them from a distance with a rather sad smile. He didn't get why other kids his age would be so disgusted at seeing their parents going all lovey-dovey with each other, but for him, it was like a lifetime opportunity. "It's been a while since they treated each other like that..."

* * *

 **If you have a slight idea of some of my intense hinting in this chapter, then good for you! Want a cookie? Well, too bad, I ate them all. But at least you now have an idea as to what happens to the future couples so yeah.**

 **Okay, so we have Scarlet, Luke, Heather, Noah, Raven and Damien, and Atom. Feel free to guess whose kid is whose. You could assume that Scarlet is obviously Bloom and Sky's, Luke is Stella and Brandon's, Heather is Flora and Helia's, and Noah is Layla and Nex's (Because I am sticking to the latest seasons, believe it or not). But whose kids are Raven and Damien? What about Atom? Where did he come from? (PS. May and Amy will eventually make an appearance, maybe not now, but eventually).**

 **Find out more on Dragon Ball Z- Dammit, wrong fandom!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
